


Overcoming Adversity

by LadyRosalie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Depression, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalie/pseuds/LadyRosalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyanna Trevelyan was a Senior Enchanter at the Ostwick Circle of Magi who led a delegation to the Conclave, hoping to peacefully resolve the conflict. After the disaster at the Conclave, she is marked by the Fade and unwilling forced into the role of the Herald of Andraste. Devastated by the death of her twin brother Brandon, and struggling with her attraction to a certain Seeker, she must find a way to restore order to Thedas and find the one responsible for the hole in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered Skies

Lyanna Trevelyan awoke in agony, curled on the cold stone of a prison cell. She sat up quickly, panic thrumming through her veins. Lyanna could not recognize the location, nor recall how she got there. The cell was frigid and bathed in a sickly green glow, which was emitted from an angry green slash across her left palm. The mage examined the source of her pain, but found the mark completely foreign. The shackles binding her wrists were concerning, as was the absence of her brother and the companions that they had traveled to the Conclave with. She remembered arriving, but nothing afterwards. Only vague dreamlike memories of monsters pursuing her along with an unfamiliar woman.

The sound of loud and angry footsteps approaching her cell startled Lyanna out of her thoughts, increasing her anxiety. She steeled her mind, preparing for whatever torture awaited, and forced her features to remain calm and expressionless. The door slammed open. In strode a tall short haired woman, handsome features contorted in rage. Her companion followed at a much more leisurely pace, the woman's eyes coolly assessing Lyanna from beneath her cowl. The taller of the two began to slowly circle the prone mage.

"Give me one reason why we should not kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed, and everyone is dead," The woman paused to peer down at Lyanna with accusing eyes. "Everyone except you." 

Lyanna found that there was suddenly no air in her lungs. If what the woman said was true, then her twin was gone. _Brandon. Don't let it be true. _Her fellow mages were gone. She swallowed thickly. "I....I don't know what happened."__

Her interrogator snarled, reaching out to seize her glowing hand. "Explain this!" 

"I...I can not explain this. I have never seen magic like this before." The gloved hand dropped her own only to strike the side of her face, sending the dark haired mage sprawling to the frigid floor. Lyanna quickly righted herself and glared defiantly up at her attacker. This further enraged the armored woman, and she moved as if to strike Lyanna again. The other woman seized the warrior's forearm. "Enough, Cassandra."

The shrouded woman knelt and brushed the back of one hand across Lyanna's bruising cheek. The action sent a chill down Lyanna's spine, and she knew that this woman was far more dangerous than the other. Red locks peaked out from the menacing cowl, and the cool and calculating eyes were even more unnerving up close. The woman's voice was soft when she spoke next, "What is your name." 

Lyanna repressed the urge to shiver. The woman reminded Lyanna of her mother, whose words had always smelled of honey but tasted of poison. Even the Orlesian accent was familiar. "Lyanna Trevelyan." 

A faint look of recognition passed through the looming gaze at the mention of the Trevelyan family, but the returning smile was positively predatory. "My name is Leliana, Left Hand of Divine Justinia. That is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Right Hand of the Divine." The hand on Lyanna's cheek moved to cup her chin, keeping their eyes locked. "Do you remember anything, Lyanna?"

"I remember running and these...things were chasing me," Lyanna paused, struggling to recall what had happened. "There was a woman...but I can not remember who she was." 

Leliana arched a smooth eyebrow. "A woman?"

Lyanna nodded. Cassandra gave a snort of disbelief, but the woman before her nodded, releasing Lyanna and rising to her feet in one swift movement. "Leliana, you cannot seriously believe her."

Leliana's eyes narrowed. "She does not lie. Do you not trust my judgement, Cassandra?"

The warrior stared silently at Lyanna for a long and tense moment. She sighed, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her." 

Leliana nodded. "Be careful, Cassandra. We need her." She turned and left the cell without another word, her departure frighteningly quiet. Cassandra led Lyanna out of the cell. She paused briefly near the door, before leading Lyanna out into the cold.

The mage gasped. The sky was broken, an angry green hole sprawling across the sky. Cassandra glanced at her, "We call it the Breach. As it expands, your mark spreads. It is killing you." As if in response to Cassandra's words, the Breached crackled. The mark on Lyanna's hand flared, causing her to fall to the snow in agony. Cassandra knelt and helped the mage back to her feet. "We must keep moving." Villagers and soldiers alike leered and jeered at the bound Mage, hurling abuse and accusations. "They have decided your guilt. They need it." _So willing to place blame. _Lyanna couldn't help but glare at her accusers. _Of course they would blame her, of course they would blame a Mage_. ____

____

____

__

__

One particularly angry man shoved through the gathering crowd, hurling a rock towards the mage. The projectile struck Lyanna in the head from behind. She crashed into the snow, and there were suddenly two Cassandras kneeling before her. Strong arms once again hauled her to her feet, but this time Cassandra louped a protective arm around Lyanna's shoulders, shielding her from the violent onlookers. Vision still blurred, Lyanna reluctantly found herself leaning against her captor as they trudged through the village.

As they approached the gate, Cassandra stopped and removed a knife from her belt. Lyanna tensed, but the other woman merely cut the rope binding her hands together. "I can promise you a fair trial. Nothing more." With that, their brisk pace once again resumed.

The bridge beneath them collapsed, sending both woman crashing to the ice below. Demons were quickly approaching them. Lyanna froze, startled to see demons outside of her dreams. The warrior recovered first, drawing her sword and charging at the demons. The mage looked around frantically, finding a staff near the charred body of a fallen mage. A terror was approaching the unaware warrior from behind, twisted claws outstretched to kill. Flames erupted from the end of her borrowed staff, engulfing the demon, and causing it to emit an awful wail as it disintegrated. Lyanna relaxed slightly upon glancing around and realizing that all of the demons were defeated, but tensed as Cassandra approached her with her sword drawn.

"Drop your weapon," she growled.

Righteous anger swelling within her, Lyanna matched the other woman's glare. "I don't need a staff to be dangerous. If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead," she sneered. "Next time, i'll be sure to let the demons tear you apart."

Cassandra took a threatening step forward, scowling. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" The mage looked pointedly at the pile of ashes behind Cassandra, who looked startled upon noticing them. She had not noticed the demon behind her. Had the mage not interfered, Cassandra could very well have died. When she finally turned back to Lyanna, her gaze was considerably softer. She nodded and sheathed her sword. "You are right. You clearly do not need a staff, but you should have one. I can not protect you," She paused, glancing back at the ashes. "Thank you," She whispered. Lyanna nodded, slightly startled by the apology, and the two resumed their march through the snow.

~ 

Lyanna decided that she liked Varric, and she decided that she loathed Chancellor Roderick. She had yet to pass judgement on the strange elf, Solas. She was pleasantly surprised when Cassandra defended her, and was pleased when she was consulted on which path to take to the temple. The mountain pass made the most sense, as most of their small group fought at range. The journey was mostly silent, save for Solas' observations regarding the rifts. As an Enchanter, Lyanna would have encountered material on this type of magic had it existed. She thought it odd that Solas seemed so knowledgeable about something so strange.

The mark on her hand continued to pain Lyanna throughout the pass. _At least it is good for something. _Her skull throbbed and her cheek was sore and bruised from Cassandra's earlier strike.__

Varric's quiet utterance of 'Damn' described the horrified awe that they felt upon reaching the Temple of Sacred Ashes. 

The temple was completely destroyed, clearly Cassandra had not been exaggerating. Only rubble remained. There were charred corpses everywhere. Mages and Templars joined in death. Lyanna gazed at each of them, wondering if her brother was truly among the dead.

They had met with Leliana and several soldiers, descending through rubble down a narrow path to the original rift. Staring up at the Breach made the task seem even more impossible.

"You will need to open and then reseal the rift," said Solas grimly.

Cassandra drew her sword. "That means demons. Stand ready!"

As they approached, voices seemed to emit from the rift. Cassandra immediately recognized one voice as Divine Justinia's. Lyanna recognized another as her own. The owner of the third voice was a mystery, and likely the true culprit behind the explosion. Lyanna moved closer to the rift, raising her mark to it.

As soon as the rift opened, demons began to appear. Cassandra charged into the fray, the archers fired streams of arrows, and Lyanna and Solas bombarded the demons with magical projectiles. The elf took her arm urging her forward. Lyanna stretched her hand towards the rift, a strand of glowing energy forming between the two. Pain laced up her arm, and Lyanna forced herself to remain standing as the rift closed. The connection broke with a resounding boom. Cries of victory erupted from behind her, growing more and more distant.

As the sky calmed above her, Lyanna fell into the awaiting darkness.


	2. The Inquisition

_The never ending army of demons pursued her through the ruined Conclave, past blackened corpses and scattered rubble. Pain drew Lyanna’s attention to her left hand, and the sickly green glow threatened to consume her._

Lyanna woke gasping for air, terror still pulsing through her veins. She looked around and found herself to be in a small wooden cabin. The mage stretched and rose from the bed, jumping when a meek elf entered the cabin. The elf’s eyes widened almost comically and she dropped the clothes that she had been carrying.

“You are awake!” The elf bowed lowly and refused to meet Lyanna’s eyes. 

The mage approached the elf cautiously. “Where am I?”

“You are in Haven, Herald of Andraste. You saved us all, stopped the Breach from growing!” The elf paled suddenly, as if remembering something of great importance. “Lady Cassandra said to meet her in the Chantry, at once.” Flustered, the elf rose hastily to her feet. “At once, she said!” The elf repeated once again before fleeing the room.

Lyanna blinked, briefly stunned by the strange altercation. She knelt to pick up the clothes that the elf had dropped and moved towards the mirror to assess any possible injuries. The few cuts and scrapes that she could see were swiftly healed, but the most glaring injury remained. The dark bruise marring her left cheek, a painful mark of her interrogator’s rage. The very same interrogator that she was to meet “at once”. She shook her head and backed away from the mirror. _No, i’ll let that brute see what she has done._

She was glad to see a washbasin with fresh water, to rid herself of the smell of smoke and blood. She freshened up quickly, and dressed in the clothes that had been left behind. Apprehension overtook Lyanna as she opened the door of the cabin, admitting a chilling gust of air. As she made her way towards the Chantry, villagers turned to stare, and openly gape in awe. She was briefly stunned to be lauded by the same people that were calling for her execution only days prior. Disgust churned in her gut, and Lyanna schooled her features into an icy glare, striding purposefully towards her goal. The notion of a ‘Herald of Andraste’ sounded absolutely ridiculous to the mage. Despite being a Trevelyan, Lyanna did not believe in the Maker or His Bride, and her discomfort grew as the title continued to be shouted. 

Lyanna was grateful that the Chantry was devoid of people, and that no one followed her inside. She paused briefly outside of the heavy door on the far side of the building, listening to the argument.

“She needs to be brought to Val Royeaux to face execution!” Lyanna scowled, recognizing the voice as that of the insufferable cleric, Chancellor Roderick.

“She managed to stop the Breach from spreading. I no longer believe that she is guilty.” Her scowl deepened, the second voice was clearly that of Seeker Pentaghast. 

At the brief pause, she knocked lightly and opened the door, stepping inside and shutting it behind her. A quick survey of the room told Lyanna that she had been correct. However, Roderick and Cassandra were also joined by Leliana. The mage repressed a shiver as the Left Hand’s cool, calculating gaze settled upon her.

The Seeker spoke first, eyes lingering on Lyanna’s bruised cheek. “You are awake. Good. You managed to stop the Breach from spreading any further.” At Lyanna’s nod she continued. “We are still faced with the threat of the rifts, and we must still find a way to seal the Breach altogether.”

The Chancellor’s face had purpled in rage as Cassandra continued to speak. “Enough! Guards, seize that witch and prepare her for travel to Val Royeaux.”

Cassandra turned to the two soldiers standing guard at the door. “Disregard that, and leave us.” Lyanna smirked as the soldiers obeyed, she was certain that she could see a vein pulsing in the Chancellor’s forehead. 

Cassandra circled the table, slamming down a heavy book. “I declare the Inquisition reborn!” 

The Chancellor looked ready to explode. “What? Heretics!” His eyes darted wildly between the three women. “You will all answer for this!” He shouted, storming from the room. 

Cassandra sighed, striding towards the mage. The Seeker extended her hand. “Help us fix this mess.”

Lyanna knew that the choice was an illusion. She would be made to ‘help’, even if she were unwilling. The mark on her hand was too valuable. She supposed that it was better to simply cooperate and avoid being placed back in chains. Lyanna took the offered hand, grip firm. “I will remain with the Inquisition until the Breach is sealed.” 

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed slightly, but she nodded nonetheless, releasing Lyanna’s hand. “Very well.”

 

~

 

After the Herald’s departure, Leliana and Cassandra were once again left alone in the Chantry. “What is your assessment of the Herald?” Cassandra asked.

Leliana frowned. “She is...difficult to read.” Cassandra watched in surprise as her fellow Hand pasced in frustration. “She is defiant, and angry. Mostly at you, but that is to be expected.” The Spymaster sighed. “This makes things much more difficult. The Herald does not seem to be malleable.”

“She was willing to help, at least.” 

Leliana smirked. “True, but she really did not have much of a choice.” She chuckled lightly. “Well, what do you make of her?”

“She saved my life, from a demon that I never saw coming. Even after I….” Cassandra trailed off, looking upset.

The Spymaster arched an eyebrow. “You feel guilty for hitting her.”

Cassandra growled. “She is innocent! I should not have been so quick to judge.”

Leliana hummed. “Yes. She is quite beautiful, as i’m sure you noticed. It is a shame that you marred such a pretty face, even if it is only temporary.” Leliana giggled as Cassandra reddened and sputtered in embarrassment. “Just apologize, Cassandra. It would do well for her to trust us.”

Cassandra nodded. She would apologize to Trevelyan, after destroying a few training dummies. 

 

~

 

Lyanna wandered through Haven, finding herself uncomfortable under the weight of an unwanted title. She spotted Varric sitting on a bench outside of the tavern, he waved her over. She trudged through the snow and took a seat next to the dwarf, enjoying the companionable silence. 

A few quiet minutes passed, then Lyanna felt a nudge at her side. 

“How are you holding up?” Varric asked.

The question gave her pause. No one had cared to ask about her. She glanced at the broken sky, and was reminded of the explosion that had taken her brother, her twin, her other half. Rage and grief surged through her. “None of this shit should have ever happened.”

The dwarf barked out a bitter laugh. “No kidding.” Varric turned to peer curiously up at Lyanna, who fidgeted uncomfortably under the searching gaze.

“What?” Lyanna snapped, a tad defensively.

Varric raised his hands in mock surrender. “Relax. I was just trying to think of my name for you. I give everyone a nickname.”

Lyanna arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

Varric nodded. "Red, Seeker, Chuckles..." He trailed off and sighed. "I'll think of a good one for you. Eventually."p>

“It's alright, Varric.” She shrugged, features softening slightly. “Just use my name in the meantime.”

He smiled "Lyanna, right?” At her nod he continued. "Lyanna it is, then."

Lyanna managed to smile wanly back. The dwarf’s easy companionship reminded her of Brandon, her twin. She felt his absence so acutely, but had not been able to grieve. Feeling the telltale prickling behind her eyes, she muttered a farewell to Varric and fled to the isolation of her cabin to be alone with her pain. Behind the safety of closed doors, the horror of the past days came crashing down upon Lyanna, and the ‘Herald of Andraste’ burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to get away from this for so long. The whole story is outlined, so updates should be more frequent. I hope that you guys enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to update soon.


End file.
